Dork
Lyrics ;Dork:Baby, baby, I've got some news for you I know we never met, but this I swear is true That the moment I saw you, cupid ran my heart through So, I'll put it in a song to prove it all to you Wait, come back! No need to run away from me. I'm cuter and I'm smarter than these other cats, you see Take a look at my resume, the others can't compete I'm a freaking genius from MIT So tell me what's your name, hun? ;Venus:My friends call me Venus, cause that's the place I'm from See, I'm the hottest around since Mercury met the Sun. ;Dork:Well, Venus listen to my song, and we'll have a little fun V is for Venus, my celestial queen E is for an elegance few have ever seen N is for nonsense, U is for unique S is for shake, shake, shake that healthy thing ;Venus:Oh my God, what a dork! Oh my God, so uncool! ;Dork:Why do they always have to be so cruel? Baby, baby, I've got some good news I wrote a little love song, I wrote it just for you So, take a chance on me, and give me your name And, by the time this dance is done, you'll love me just the same. ;Athena:My name is Athena. I'm daddy's little girl. I come from the mountains, high above the world. My pedigree is heavenly, if you want to get with me. ;Dork:Yes, I want to get with thee, so listen to my poetry A and T stand for absolutely terrific Combine them with H and E, 'cause baby brings the HEAT Now the N and the A, hmm, what could they mean? ;Athena:They stand for not available because you're such a geek. ;Dork:Come take my hand, I'll show you the light. I'll show you the way. I'll treat you right. ;Athena:Oh my God, what a dork! Oh my God, so uncool! ;Dork:Why do they have to be so cruel? You know the truth is always painful, but also sorta true. I'm a no good loser from my forehead to my shoes. A dork is all I am, and dorkin' is all I do. And, if you do not like me, rejection's nothing new... So, tell me what's your name, my dear? I really need to know. ;Eve:My name is Eve. It's short for Evelyn Rose Aphrodite Nefertiti Cleopatra Jones. ;Dork:What? ;Eve:You heard me. ;Dork:... Here we go, Spend your EVE just chilling with me, While we LYN on the sand by the sea Sends a ROSE via prose, so your garden can grow Like the flower on your mind in the form of an AFRO Rather DIE than to try not to have you by my side Sippin' TEA, follow me, NEFERTI-n-TI blowing my mind Bump and grind Baby's so well endowed If I give you seven digits will you call me now Like Miss CLEO? PATRA Let me At ya' I'm not the Geek in the Pink, I'm the Dork with the Fork Can be as clean as a sink or as dirty as pork Can be a sweet as a lamb or a D&D orc Check it J for Jalepenos, cause you're spicy and violent O, you didn't know that the J is silent? NE, NE, NEthing to make you sing Just Shake, shake, shake that healthy thing. ;Venus, Athena, Eve:OMG, what a dork! OMG, so uncool! He thinks he's so smart, but he looks like a fool! ;Dork:I guess my bachelor's degree is gonna keep me a bachelor it seems, 'Til I'm one hundred and three. Category:Songs